A user operating a client computer typically accesses the Internet by using a viewer application, such as a browser to view web content provided at a destination address, typically a web page. In this context, web content and web applications are designed to fill the entire web page. It is known to divide the web content into different regions of a single web page. For example, personalized web pages can be specified, such that a user views a variety of content sources in a single page, such as stock information, weather information, and sports information, which is aggregated at the server that delivers the web page to the user, who then views the aggregated content in a single web page. Observe that even when disparate content is aggregated, in this manner, it is reassembled into a full web page and is served through a full-screen browser. Web content and application developers therefore have limited control over the user experience: content is typically trapped within the frame of the browser. A developer's only alternative to engaging a user page-by-page in a browser is to develop, distribute, and support custom client software. In the Web browser scenario, it is the content provider, not the user that aggregates the information that is viewed by the user. Thus, the user is not in a position to separately aggregate the content at a client computer, instead the user is constrained to view the content that has been delivered in the manner provided by the server computer hosting the web page. There is a growing desire for individual users to fully control the aggregation and presentation of content and web applications that appears on a client computer.
A user who wishes to view multiple web pages or applications can open multiple instances of a browser. However, the user will not be able to view each “full-screen” page at the same time. Instead, the user must adjust the windows corresponding to each browser instance and view only part of each page. The information appearing in each browser is not designed for viewing in this manner. Thus, the user cannot create an optimized display of content from multiple sources.
Currently, content providers and end users have limited tools to alter the browser in which content appears. That is, the controls associated with a browser are not fully configurable. Thus, the vendor of a browser is in a position to brand the browser and regulate the controls associated with the browser. There is a growing desire for content providers to not only fill a browser with their content, but to also fully brand and control the frame in which the content appears. Further, in some instances, content providers desire to limit the controls associated with a browser or viewer, so that a user is more inclined to view a single set of content, for example, by having limited access to previously viewed content.
At the present time, it is relatively difficult to trace the content viewing activity of a client computer. In other words, it is difficult to identify the type of content that a particular user of a client computer favors. Consequently, there are limited tools available to provide a user with tailored information that would be of particular interest to the user.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art to provide a technique for accessing multiple instances of distributable computer readable media in their entirety simultaneously, where these instances are typically smaller than the full pages used in current web pages and web applications. There is a further need for providing the user with flexibility in selecting, collecting, relating and viewing such computer readable media, and for giving the media provider flexibility in directing media to a specific user and controlling the framework in which media is presented. Finally, there is a need to gather more accurate information regarding the type of content that a user enjoys, so that the user can be automatically provided with this content.